parakkafandomcom-20200214-history
Earth Territory Act
No longer in effect Co-authored by The Constitutional Monarchy of East Teutonia & The Caliphate of Socialist Soviet Chechnya and amended by The Empire of Parakka Act I: Definitions & Membership These definitions are in addition to your citizen classifications under the Constitution, both definitions listed here do not confer any special benefit. Nation State: Any member who has joined Solar Alliance and holds established territory. They have established history and established claims. Non-State Entity: Any member who does not have established territory but is permitted to role-play with the community as a third party organization, group, individual, government, et cetera. They must however, have a Nation State as a sponsor for their group, individual, government, et cetera. They are not bound by any activity requirements from Act II except for Section 1. Act II: Activity Requirements Because Solar Alliance has a finite amount of land, this Act prevents individuals from hogging land indefinitely. Section 1: Players deleted by Nation States for inactivity are automatically removed from the Solar Alliance map and their land is available for free claim. Section 2: Players that exceed 25 days of inactivity on their registered, NationStates account can have their land claimed by any member of Solar Alliance or a new member without their consent. Section 3: Players that do not contribute to Solar Alliance for 45 days or more can have their land claimed by any member of Solar Alliance or a new member. Section 4: Players that do not contribute to Solar Alliance for 60 days or more are automatically removed from Solar Alliance. Section 5: Players who return to Solar Alliance may request to reclaim their previous land as long as it's available for free claim or to submit a new claim. Section 6: Should a player who has become eligible for Sections 2 or 3 return to Solar Alliance before they are eligible for either Section 1 or 4, they may resume participation as if they never left. However, any land that is under claim by another player will not be automatically returned. This land may be contested if the claim has not been completed however, the returning player is not entitled to be the Primary Claimant. Section 7: Players eligible for Act III: Vacation are not held to these conditions except for Section 1. Act III: Vacation Any Solar Alliance member may apply for Vacation Mode if they plan to be inactive on Solar Alliance for 21 or more days. Players on Vacation Mode are not subjection to the Sections of Act III except for Section 1. There is no justification needed for Vacation Mode. Section 1: To qualify for Vacation Mode, a member must communicate their to the Founder or Chancellor. Vacation mode is effective from the time the request is made. Section 2: Any member who chooses to enter Vacation Mode forfeits all pending or contested claims. Section 3: Vacation mode is limited to 3 consecutive months. After 3 months, a member will be removed from the Solar Alliance map and their land will be eligible for free claim. Additional circumstances may be communicated, at the time of the request, to the Founder which may entitle you to further absence such as active military deployment. Act IV: Claiming Land The map is divided into first-level administrative divisions referred to in this document as provinces. Section 1: Nations with less than 30 million population may not expand further than 22 provinces. Section 2: The maximum ceiling for claims is 6,500,000 mi² (16,834,922 km²). Section 3: All claims require the player to state what they are claiming in a clear manner. Section 4: All claims require a role-play be posted within 4 days after approval or the pending claim is invalidated. Section 5: All claims will be submitted by the 7th of the month. They will be available to view for one week and then processed in accordance with Section 4, or other applicable Acts. Act V: Territory Limits Per Citizen Status Section 1: Natives - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 6,592,800 sq. miles. Section 2: Residents - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 2,969,907 sq. miles. Section 3: Foreign Nations - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 919,595 sq. miles. Section 4: Visa Nations - The furthest permitted expanse of territory is no more than 386,874 sq. miles. Section 5: If a nation wishes to expand further than these totals they must provide a valid reason to the Map Committee who will deliberate on it and make a decision. Act VI: Occupation of Non-Claimed Land Any player may occupy land that is unclaimed for any purpose they may desire. Section 1: All occupation claims must be stated clearly, in accordance with Act IV, Section 3. Section 2: Players are limited to up to two, individual occupations no more than 30,000 mi² combined. Section 3: Occupied claims must be satisfactorily role-played in accordance with Act IV, Section 6. Section 4: Any open, unclaimed land can be occupied. Section 5: Occupations will not be listed on the map and there is no time limit. Section 6: Occupations can be claimed by any member but the occupation must be respected in accordance to what has been role-played. Section 7: The Map Committee may after review invalidate an occupation and any attached contest if there has been a significant break in the roleplay related to the occupation. Section 8: The Map Committee or Founder may place a territory under Solar Alliance occupation. Territory under Solar Alliance occupation may not be controlled or restricted by the player but remains part of their territorial claim. Act VII: Map Committee Section 1: There will be a Committee consisting of two nations, for the purpose of but not limited to, tracking land claims, occupations and roleplay. It shall be overseen and advised by the Founder and Chancellor. Additional duties may be delegated and powers given by the Founder under their Constitutional authority. Section 2: The Committee will be appointed one by Founder, one by Chancellor. If one is absent, SASC will appoint instead. No member of the Map Committee will judge his own dispute, review his own decision or participate in the election of one who will. Section 3: The Committee will only have the powers granted by this document, and further powers granted to it by the regional government. The Committee must agree, in all disputes. Section 4: The Map Committee will hear disputes and render a decision in accordance with this document and the laws created by the regional government Section 5: Decisions made by the Committee can be appealed to the regional government, the founder will select one member of SASC, the chancellor will select one member of SASC and SASC will elect one member from itself to serve on an appeals panel by secret ballot. Section 6: The Appeals Panel is limited only to deciding if the reasoning in the decision was not in line with the laws of the region. The Panel may then invalidate the decision. Section 7: The Map Committee may be dismissed by SASC by a vote of no confidence requiring a majority vote, motions for a vote of no confidence will submitted to the Founder or Chancellor. Act IIX - Amendments Section 1: '''Nations wil not be allowed to form colonies that are separated from their homeland (which is defined as where ones capital is) without it being connected by lake or sea. '''Section 1.a: The aim of this amendment is to avoid boarder gore on the map and to ensure that all map expansions make sense. For anyone confused, this would prevent a nation in Afghanistan from colonizing Ohio, as there is no lake or sea connecting the two. If approved by the people, this amendment will be taken to the SASC to vote on. Section 2: When a nation makes an expansion claim they must have a justifiable reason for that claim. Category:Regional Achieve